


Black Panties

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Human Impala (Supernatural), NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam has some time alone while waiting for Dean.  But he’s not really alone.





	Black Panties

Sam stretched out as best he could in the small confines of the car, resting his head on the bucket seat behind his head.  He closed his eyes, hoping that he could get a quick nap in before Dean and Castiel returned.

He could go inside the motel room, sure – he would definitely sleep better in the bed than in the car – but he didn’t want to.  The car was his home, he’d practically grown up in it.  He had a soft spot for it, just like Dean did.

Just as Sam began drifting off, a voice sounded in his ear.  “Sam,” it said.  It was feminine and smooth, not quite enough to make him open his eyes.  “Sam,” it repeated, making him hum in response.  Somehow, Sam knew that the voice wasn’t a threat, so he didn’t open his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy, talk to me,” she said, using the nickname that he never allowed anyone to use.  In her voice, though, it sounded right.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, still not opening his eyes.  He heard a soft giggle.  

“It’s me, Sam,” she responded, not really giving him an answer.  “Don’t you recognize me?”

Sam’s mind searched for a memory of the voice, knowing that he hadn’t heard it before.  But he did know her, somehow.  Who was she?

“It’s Baby,” she said after a minute of quiet.

Sam opened his eyes to see a woman standing outside the car window, just a foot from his face.  She was beautiful and glowing, smiling softly at him.  “There you are, Sammy,” she said, happy that he was seeing her now.  Sam didn’t say anything, just opened his door and got out.  She was much shorter than him, wearing a soft, black, sleeveless dress.  On her shoulder were two scars that he recognized: his and Dean’s initials that they’d carved into her frame all those years ago.

His fingers traced the letters, feeling the warmth of her skin.  “Baby?” he asked, watching her face as she smiled and nodded.

Without saying anything else, she took his hand and turned, leading him toward the motel room he hadn’t wanted to go to earlier.  She took him inside, closing the door softly behind them.  He stood there, waiting to see what she would do next.

To his surprise, she trailed her hands up his chest, watching her own fingers touch each inch of his shirt until they reached the skin of his neck.  He shivered when she danced her fingertips up and around until they were combing through his hair, pulling it gently until his face was even with hers.  He could feel the tickle of her breath on his lips, encouraging him to rest his hands on her waist.

“Sammy,” she whispered, before closing the distance between them for a kiss.  He froze for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, feeling  _safe_  and  _home_.

When he began to respond, Baby pressed herself against his body.  Sam moaned, his hands grasping her tighter as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip.  She opened her mouth to welcome him, their tongues sliding against one another sensually.

Sam began moving them slowly toward the bed, completely intoxicated with her.  She was so compliant, so willing in his arms.  He needed more, desperately wanting to give more than to take.

Her dress was thin, the fabric soft and yielding.  Through it he could feel each of her curves, and he lowered her gently to the bed.  Without breaking the kiss, Sam eased Baby onto her back, laying on his side next to her.

Sam propped himself up with one arm while he let his other hand drift, moving down her arm before skipping to her bare knee.  Sam broke the kiss and leaned away from her then, wanting to watch her face.  He trailed his fingers slowly up her leg, letting the hem of her dress bunch as it was pushed out of the way.

Baby’s eyes stayed on Sam’s face and he could clearly see the adoration and trust in them.  There were a million questions as to how she’d become human and why, but right now Sam just wanted to worship her.

When Sam’s hand made it to her hip, he paused.  The question was in his eyes, and she nodded in reply.  Sam leaned down to kiss her again, flipping the end of her dress up onto her stomach so that he could slide his hand into her panties, feeling the bare skin between her legs.

She was wet with want and his fingers slid easily between her folds.  She moaned into the kiss as Sam hooked his middle finger in the notch of her entrance, pressing his palm against her clit as he eased inside of her.  Her legs spread to give him room, silently letting Sam know he could do whatever he wanted to her.

He found a rhythm with his fingers, sliding them in and out of her pussy.  He felt her clench around him, the sensations all new to her in this body.  Soon enough, she was whimpering into the kiss and Sam knew she was close.

He pulled his hand out of her underwear, making her whine in protest.  Sam shushed her, though, helping her stand up as he settled his legs on either side of her.

He slipped her underwear down her legs, sure to feel each inch of her skin as he did so.  Her hands rested on his shoulders, trust explicit in her eyes.  He smiled at her, turning his head to kiss her forearm as she stepped out of her underwear.

Once they were abandoned on the floor, Sam maneuvered the two of them again, switching their places in a fluid movement.  Baby was laying on the bed, this time with her legs hanging off the edge, and Sam was kneeling on the floor between them.  Before she could catch her breath, he had pulled her closer to him and spread her legs, his face diving between them.

She tasted sweet, her skin around her pussy soft and throbbing with need.  When Sam’s tongue licked between her folds she cried out, surprised by the pleasure his mouth brought her.  Sam worked her body like a pro, teasing and nipping and licking in all the right ways. 

Soon, Baby was crying out his name in pleasure, her orgasm rippling over her body.  He eased her through it until she was melted with pleasure and he crawled up her body to kiss her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Sam pulled her against his chest, his heart bubbling when she curled toward him.  Soon he closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing against his skin.

When Sam opened his eyes, he was sitting back in the Impala.  His phone was ringing on the seat next to him and he answered it, not noticing who was calling.

“Hey Sam, we’re about twenty minutes out.  All good there?” Dean asked in his ear.  Sam sat up straight in the car, looking around.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but could it have all been a dream?

“Yeah, all good,” Sam replied.  The call ended and Sam got out of the car, stretching.

When he went to put his phone back in his pocket, his hand came out holding something else entirely – a pair of black panties, all too familiar.


End file.
